1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a road guard belt which can absorb the impact force of automobiles or the like vehicles upon striking road equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, automobile traffic has increased and highway road networks have been distributed. As a result, increased vehicle accidents have occurred where the vehicle strikes the road equipment. Such collision accidents not only injure people but also considerably damage to the road equipment. Repair work for the road equipment require large amounts of time and not only risks other vehicle accidents but also causes traffic congestion.
Various road guard devices have heretofore been proposed. Heretofore, it has been the common practice to use an iron guard rail or a number of jute bags each filled up earth and sand and arranged in superimposed stacked relation with each other. These iron guard rail and jute bags containing earth and sand therein have substantially no cushioning ability and hence could not absorb large impact energy, thereby always resulting in large damage to both the vehicles and road equipment.